There is a technique called a UMA (unified memory architecture) that shares one memory among a plurality of computing processors, in a GPU (Graphical Processing Unit) which shares memory with a CPU. According to the UMA, a memory cost can be reduced compared with the case of having a dedicated memory for the GPU.